yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kari Anderson
Kari Anderson is the main character of the third series of the board game. She and her brother, Koji, live at a card shop that belonged to their grandfather before he died. The two now live there alone and run the shop together. She goes to West Valley High School with her two friends, Millie Walker and Tara Wilson. She lives on Minster Island, which is controlled by the European Countries, just off the coast of Spain. She is a Junior at West Valley. Personality Kari isn't the smartest person in the world, but can come with ideas every now and then. She is very clumsy, and is always driven to look good for the school's athletic star, Ken Henderson. She always gets real nervous when she talks with him as well. She's always out-going and happy around Millie and Tara and shows a great example of a sibling relationship with her older brother, Koji. Appearance Kari is your average teenage high school girl. She has brown hair which in bundled in a ponytail in the back. Her eyes are a caramel color, which matches really well with her purse. She normally wears the typical West Valley Sailor outfit, but on weekends, she wears a variety of clothes. Her pajamas consists of a Stegosaurus shirt and Tinkerbell pants. Relationship with Others Kari shows numerous relations with the wide variety of cast. Ken Henderson: The boy that Kari has a crush on. She gets super nervous when she is around Ken and normally can't speak to him. Once she leaves to start her rebellion, she starts to forget about Ken as much and she starts to fall in love with Kazumaru instead. Millie Walker: One of Kari's friends. Millie is always getting 100% on any tests, quizzes, or exams which usually leads to Kari being very jealous of her. Kari always knows that when she needs help on homework, she can contact Millie to help her with it. When Millie leaves and becomes a student at Cambridge, Kari starts to feel a slight depression now that Millie won't be around as much. However, the two made a deal to see each other every once in a while and Millie can still help Kari with her homework. Tara Wilson: One of Kari's friends. Tara knows everything there is about getting a boyfriend and always tells Kari to just ask Ken out on a date, much to Kari's disliking of the idea. Tara also is a good listener if Kari ever has any kind of emotional problem. Kari is constantly worried about Tara's safety when she is not around her. Now that Kari is back home, she feels the need to protect Tara at all times. When Minster Island is controlled by the Soul Fairy, Tara becomes one of the victims and Kari goes to her rescue. Jeremiah "Jeremy" Goodman: Ken's co-captain of the sports teams. Kari comes to know him from spying around on Ken and the two become good friends. Koji Anderson: Kari's older brother. The two live alone in their late grandfather's card shop. The two have a sibling relationship which is strongly shown when Kari is with her two friends. Sara Reynolds: The class representative. Sara is Kari's rival for Ken's love and the two always are dueling to settle a score on who will get Ken as their lover, even though the loser always calls for a rematch the next day which the winner always accepts. When Kari finally realizes that she is in love with Kazumaru, she tells Sara that she can have Ken. Kazumaru Ichiyori: A boy Kari hires to help her against the European lords. Kari contacts Kazumaru by phone to give him the job. The two meet in person when Kari realizes that Kazumaru is an exterminator. He starts living at the game shop with Kari and Koji, for he doesn't have a house to call his own and it is the payment he receives for taking her job. When Kazumaru tells Kari the story of Miyuki, Kari starts to feel sadness for him and comes in time to realize that she is in love with Kazumaru. At the end of the movie, the two start out Kari's training to become a Supernatural Exterminator and take Miyuki's place. The Royals: Kari hates the royals in the beginning for making their live miserable, but comes to realize that it isn't any of the princes' faults because they don't have any of the control. She comes to be on a friendship basis with the Council, mostly because Millie is her best friend and she could never hate anyone that is one of Millie's friends. Matthieu la Wellsearia: Though the two really don't know each other that well, Kari knew that he was a shady character from the time that they met and didn't trust him at all. Dueling Skills Since she works at the card shop, Kari has come to learn the game Duel Monsters very well. She introduces Duel Monsters to her school as well. She knows everything about the mechanics of the game, but doesn't know how to put strategy into her cards. Her deck consists of Fairies and Spellcasters which work to raise your Life Points and defend them using the Fairies while dishing out effect damage and going on the offense with the Spellcasters. Her cards also work with the rare card her grandfather had left behind called "Ancient Light- Shine Wizard". Kari asks Kazumaru to rate her deck, which he tells her that she needs more cards that will stop attacks instead of just having cards that raise your lifepoints. He tells her the best cards would be the ones that do both, such as "Draining Shield". Trivia *It could be hinted that Kari has a knowledge of TV series and movies, since she is always referring to movies and shows for her ideas. *Kari's character design is based off of the character Asa from Shuffle! *Kari's Hybrid Monster "Ancient Light-Shine Wizard" could be a representation of her grandfather as an angel, since her grandfather was a strong magic user.